


love drunk

by volcanic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bratty Keith (Voltron), Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hung Lance (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slutty Keith (Voltron), Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Under-negotiated Kink, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volcanic/pseuds/volcanic
Summary: “Whoa there.” Lance chuckles. “Hey, buddy.” Keith hums, tucking his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance. God, he’s so warm, his hands are so big and they feel so nice on his skin. Keith is buzzing, hyper-aware of Lance’s touch, of the calluses on his palm and trigger finger, of his scent filling Keith’s nose.“You alright? Goin’ a lil’ nonverbal on me, there.” Lance asks, words rolling together a bit, and Keith can tell he’s had just as much as he has. He feels all floaty and nice, just the right amount of tipsy, and all of the sudden he has the best idea of what would make this night perfect.He curls a hand in Lance’s shirt collar, drags him down and tilts his head up lazily to murmur right in his ear: “Want your cock in my mouth.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 622





	love drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keith-in-shibari (enheduane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enheduane/gifts).



> based on a tweet by keith-in-shibari because i saw it and had to
> 
> in case it’s an issue at all, they’re both tipsy when they have sex in this but are both aware enough to consent
> 
> afab language is used for keith, mostly amab/neutral though

It takes about six months in space for the paladins to find the stash of Altean alcohol. 

Really, it’s too much to expect that a bunch of bored, stressed-out teenagers _wouldn’t_ find a way to avoid staying completely sober, weird space substances aside. It’s mostly just Keith, Lance, and Hunk getting drunk together at first, Allura joining in here and there once they get closer, but a couple years later Pidge starts to join them, too. 

Somewhere along the line, it goes from stress relief to a tradition, and so here they are─lounging around the common area, finally all _actually_ the legal drinking age. Keith’s brain has settled into a comfortable buzz of static, and he lets himself melt back against the couch, eyes lidded. Alcohol always calms him down like this, loosens his inhibitions a bit. It’s not an unwelcome feeling. The conversation the others are having around them fades to something like white noise.

“Hey,” Allura says, nudging him. “Could you get me another glass?” She asks, and Keith nods wordlessly. He peels himself up from the couch, trips over his own feet trying to get up, and it abruptly occurs to him that _maybe_ he’s has a bit too much. 

He stumbles face-first into something warm and solid, and feels familiar hands settle onto his biceps to break his fall. They’re steadying, and he leans heavily against whoever it is as they guide him back up straight. 

“Whoa there.” Lance chuckles. “Hey, buddy.” Keith hums, tucking his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. _Lance._ God, he’s so warm, his hands are so big and they feel so nice on his skin. Keith is buzzing, hyper-aware of Lance’s touch, of the calluses on his palm and trigger finger, of his scent filling Keith’s nose.

“You alright? Goin’ a lil’ nonverbal on me, there.” Lance asks, words rolling together a bit, and Keith can tell he’s had just as much as he has. He feels all floaty and nice, just the right amount of tipsy, and all of the sudden he has the _best_ idea of what would make this night perfect.

He curls a hand in Lance’s shirt collar, drags him down and tilts his head up lazily to murmur right in his ear: “Want your cock in my mouth.”

Lance makes an undignified sound, his face going bright red in record time. 

“Yes, yep, right, okay.” He babbles. “Right─right _now,_ or…?” Keith hums, hand still fisted in Lance’s shirt, and he promptly begins to drag him out of the lounge, a plan half-formed in his head. Lance stumbles a bit, then follows him, long legs easily keeping up with Keith as he impatiently pulls him into the hallway.

Someone makes an over-exaggerated sound of disgust as they leave (probably Pidge), and Keith hears Hunk yell after them: “Lance, I _better_ not get details about this later!”

Whoops. Okay, maybe he forgot about subtlety. He’s kind of beyond caring right now, anyway. 

Lance shouts something back that Keith doesn’t pay attention too, and then the door is hissing shut behind them. Keith pulls Lance along the hallway with single-minded intention, only stopping once they get to Lance’s room and the door is safely locked after them. 

“Okay,” Lance says, turning away from the keypad. “What did you─?” Keith doesn’t give him time to finish the thought before he’s pushing him up against the door, and the rest of his sentence comes out as a punched-out breath. 

Keith is on his knees just as fast. The idea had been an impulse, but now that it’s had time to linger in his mind, all he can think about is getting Lance in his mouth. It’s not something he really expected from himself, but he fucking _loves_ giving head. Loves the smell of Lance all around him, the soft skin at the joint of his hipbone and thighs that Keith’s nose presses into when he sinks down _deep,_ the way Lance’s cock lays thick and heavy on his tongue. 

“Here?” Lance squeaks out as Keith fumbles with his jeans. “Like, _right here,_ at the door? Where people might hear us?” 

“Yeah,” Keith says breathlessly, pushing his jeans and boxers down to his knees in one go, licking his lips at the sight of Lance’s cock bobbing up, already mostly hard. _“Yeah.”_

Usually, he takes it slow, teases Lance by stroking at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and nuzzling right at the base, all light touches until Lance snaps and begs him for it. But he can’t help himself right now─he needs it just as bad as Lance, his dick throbbing and wetness pooled in his boxers just in anticipation.

Lance lets out a choked groan as Keith wraps his mouth around the head, sinking down easily. They’ve been together for a couple of months now, and even though Keith is usually a bit (okay, a _lot)_ shyer about sexual stuff than this, it’s familiar. It took him a bit to adjust to the size of it at first, but now, Lance’s dick is a comfortable weight in his mouth, just long enough to nudge at Keith’s throat even with a solid few inches left before his lips hit the base. 

With the pleasant haze of alcohol buzzing in his system, Keith wonders why they don’t just do this all the time. Distantly, he can recall feeling embarrassed by it, by what he wants and the noises he makes, but it all feels so silly to him right now. Lance is so nice, and so pretty, and his dick is _perfect._ Why should he be embarrassed about wanting it as bad as he does? 

He hums contentedly around Lance, vaguely registering the noises his boyfriend is making above him. Keith lets his eyes flutter shut, and he sinks down a little further, sucking greedily at his mouthful. 

“God, you’re fucking gagging for it,” Lance murmurs, threading his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith hums in agreement, looking up at him through hazy, lidded eyes. Lance carefully pushes his hips forward, just enough to ease himself further into Keith’s mouth. His gag reflex protests, but Keith forces himself to relax, eyes fluttering shut as the head of his cock presses into his throat. 

“There you go. Good boy.” Lance praises, and god if that doesn’t make Keith _melt._ He lets out a soft moan around him, and Lance’s fingers curl tighter in his hair, hips twitching. The pull at his scalp just riles him up further, and he lets out another needy sound muffled by Lance’s dick. 

“You like that?” Lance pants. “You wanna be my good boy?” 

_Yes,_ Keith thinks, suddenly dizzy with how much he wants exactly that. _Yes, yes, yes._

His second great idea of the night pops into his head, and Keith brightens with excitement. He pulls off of Lance’s dick with a slick _pop,_ and Lance’s hand pulls away from his hair as he goes. Keith frowns up at him. Why would he let go? He liked that. 

“Fuck, sorry─” Lance starts to talk. He looks concerned, though Keith can’t imagine _why._ He cuts Lance off before he can finish, deciding his idea is more important. 

“Fuck my face,” he rasps out, and Lance’s eyes go wide. He stares down at Keith for a long moment, mouth opening and closing like he’s starting to say something then deciding against it. Keith waits patiently, settling his hands on his knees. He’s not patient often. He hopes Lance calls him a good boy again, that was nice. 

“Whuh?” Lance says finally.

“I want you to fuck my face.” Keith repeats. “With your cock,” he specifies, just in case Lance didn’t understand him.

“With my─” Lance starts, then stops himself, shaking his head with a laugh. “Fuck. Okay, c’mere.” Keith grins, and leans in again, taking the tip into his mouth. Lance’s fingers knit into his hair again as he sinks down, tightening when Keith hums softly around his length.

“Nn, _fuck,_ Keith,” he pants, hips hitching up into his. His dick hits the back of Keith’s throat, and he gags around the head, his hands moving up to Lance’s thighs and settling there; not pushing him back or controlling the pace, just feeling the muscle flex as he moves his hips.

Lance loosens his grip on his hair, letting Keith pull back slightly, and he glances up, his eyes meeting Lance’s. He can see the hesitation in his eyes─beyond the tipsy haze, Keith recognizes that this isn’t really something they’ve done before. It makes sense that Lance is nervous about pushing a boundary, or whatever it is that has him holding back. He squeezes lightly on Lance’s thighs, hoping it conveys that what he’s doing is okay, and bobs his head back down, eyes fluttering shut. 

Lance takes it as a sign to rock his hips forward, still a little hesitant, moaning when Keith’s tongue drags over a vein on the underside of his cock. The movement steadily gets rougher as he goes, the thrusts more frequent. His hands in Keith’s hair are no longer holding him so much as they are pulling him into each movement of Lance’s hips, and the tug on his scalp makes him moan around Lance’s dick. 

Above him, Lance is making the _prettiest_ noises─all punched-out gasps and moans, and Keith’s chest swells with pride that he’s making his boyfriend feel so good. 

“Look how fucking good you take it,” Lance grunts on the next thrust, shoving his hips in roughly. “Don’t even care that you’re gagging, just want my cock as deep as you can get it.” 

Keith tries to nod, but it’s hard with Lance’s hands in his hair and each thrust making his head bob. It’s fucking _messy;_ he’s drooling helplessly around his mouthful, eyes tearing up more with each push into his throat, and Lance’s balls smack against his chin on each thrust. Keith fumbles with his belt, undoing the clasp and unzipping his pants hurriedly so he can shove a hand into his boxers. 

He sighs in relief once he does, making Lance groan loudly at the vibration around his cock and thrust into Keith’s mouth a bit faster. It’s more incentive for him, if anything─it’s all too easy to shove two fingers into his pussy with how wet he is already, and the pace Lance sets just gets the heat in his gut curling tighter. Everything about it has him sparking like a livewire: Lance’s hands in his hair, on his face, the ache in his jaw, the heavy weight of Lance’s cock on his tongue. Keith moans around it, grinding the heel of his hand against his cock and letting out another noise of relief around Lance’s dick. 

“Oh my god, are you touching yourself?” Lance asks, the pace of his thrusts slowly slightly. Keith looks up at him with hazy eyes, tears finally starting to spill down his cheeks. 

He probably looks like a fucking mess, hair fucked up from Lance pulling him into each thrust, cheeks tear-streaked and chin covered in drool, but he can feel Lance’s cock twitch in his mouth when their eyes meet. Keith hums in assent, and Lance groans, thrusting in hard enough that Keith chokes. _Fuck yes,_ he thinks, curling his fingers into himself as deep as he can get them at the awkward angle.

“Such a fucking slut for it,” Lance groans, and Keith’s cock throbs against his palm. “Got my dick down your throat and you love it so much you can’t keep your hands off of yourself.” 

“Mhmn,” Keith hums around him, hands moving up to grip Lance’s hips, bracing himself against the intensity of each thrust. Lance’s steady pace is falling apart, turning uncoordinated, and Keith can tell he’s about to come by the way his dick twitches against Keith’s tongue. 

Finally, Lance pushes himself in deep, balls twitching against Keith’s chin, and comes _hard._ Keith tastes the hot salt of it at the back of his tongue, most of it shooting right down his throat. He swallows desperately around it, choking slightly before he gets himself together and pulls back just enough for it to be more manageable. The taste is thick and musky on his tongue, pooling in his mouth with each heavy pulse he lets out.

Lance is moaning loudly all throughout, sweet little whimpers and gasps that go straight to Keith’s dick. His hips keep twitching forward, hitching up into Keith’s mouth, and when he swallows around the head and Lance makes a noise like he’s _dying,_ his dick giving another weak spurt. Keith keeps sucking even as it goes soft in his mouth, mentally giving a smug, satisfied smirk. This is what he fucking _loves_ ─taking Lance apart and getting him to the point of overstimulation. It might be Lance’s dick in Keith, but both of them know that he’s got Lance wrapped around his little finger. 

“Holy shit, Keith, my dick’s gonna fall off.” Lance pants, batting at Keith’s shoulder until he pulls off. He rests his head against Lance’s hip, grinning up at him, and Lance looks back down at him, chest heaving. “I think I just saw god.” He says breathily.

“You’re welcome.” Keith replies. He presses the heel of his hand against his dick, breath hitching, and shamelessly pumps his fingers in and out of himself as Lance comes down from his orgasm. He presses his face into the cut of Lance’s hipbone, hips jerking up into his hand.

“Are you still…?” Lance asks suddenly, something almost awed in his tone. Keith lifts his head to meet his eyes, and finds Lance with his pupils huge and blown-out, staring at him open-mouthed. 

“Uh-huh,” Keith says dazedly, drunk on the alien alcohol lingering in his system and the taste of Lance’s cum on his tongue. Lance groans, dick giving a valiant twitch next to Keith’s cheek.

“God, baby, you’re perfect.” He breathes, running a hand back through Keith’s bangs. His touch is gentler now, more like it is when they cuddle than when he was pulling Keith’s hair barely a minute ago. “Sucking me off made you that horny, huh? Gonna make yourself cum?” 

Keith whines, hips bucking up into his hand, chasing stimulation. He pushes another finger into himself, curling them just right to hit his g-spot, and just like that, he’s coming. He pants against Lance’s hip, twitching as the aftershocks roll through him. 

“There you go. Fuckin’ perfect, honey. So good for me,” Lance is babbling, hand still stroking gently through his hair. Keith blinks up at him, coming back to himself slowly.

“You up for more?” He asks hoarsely, and Lance’s eyes widen.

“I didn’t think _you_ would be,” he shoots back, hand settling at the back of Keith’s head and rubbing absently down the nape of his neck. “Also, I don’t know how much you had earlier, but I’m feelin’ pretty sober at this point.” Keith hums, mentally taking stock. 

“I’m still a little tipsy,” he admits, still feeling the pleasant haze at the corners of his mind, though it’d been mostly pushed back by post-orgasm clarity. “I think I need a minute to clean up anyway, though.” He says, pulling back to gesture at his face, still wet with tear streaks and drool. 

“Need some help?” Lance offers. Keith shakes his head.

“Nah, just gonna wash my face. Help me up, though? My legs kinda went numb,” He says sheepishly. Lance offers a hand, and Keith takes it, letting himself be pulled up onto shaky legs. He gives himself a second to get steady, bracing a hand on the wall as Lance pulls his boxers back up, apparently deciding to forgo putting his jeans back on. 

“Okay. One sec,” Keith says, darting into the en suite bathroom. 

It takes him a second to register that it’s _Lance’s_ bathroom, his recent memory too much of a blur of horny, tipsy thoughts and Lance fucking the living shit out of his throat to bother with minor details like whose room they went into. 

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, heading over to the sink and turning on the tap to splash some cold water on his face. The counter is littered with Lance’s skincare products, a mix of things he’d picked up at the space mall and random planets they’d stopped by. 

Some other time, Keith might say fuck it and try one of them, but knowing Lance, he would recognize the smell and pause everything to either lecture Keith about using some special product or cry tears of joy that Keith is using something other than the most basic cleanser. Any other day he’d be glad to hear Lance’s passionate explanation about the intricacies of skincare routines, but right now all he’s really concerned about is getting fucked stupid.

He gives his face another splash of water and towels off, running a hand back through his hair. The fuzziness has faded more, now, his head a bit clearer, and that means that anxiety is creeping back in again. He halts himself before he can think about exactly _why_ stuff like this usually embarrasses him, shaking his head and resolutely walking back out of the bathroom. 

Lance is there before he can blink, arms wrapping around Keith’s shoulders and lips soft against his. Keith lets out a stilted noise of surprise into his mouth before relaxing into it, his hands settling on Lance’s hips. He kisses back roughly, drawing his tongue along the seam of Lance’s lips and turning it into something open-mouthed and filthy. Lance doesn’t need much encouragement, honestly─the brief break has done nothing to abate either of their horniness, tension still thick in the air. Keith can feel Lance’s cock pressing up against his thigh already, semi-hard in his boxers.

Keith steps forward, not breaking the kiss and he walks them back towards the bed. After a few steps, the back of Lance’s knees hit the edge of his bunk and Keith pushes him down by the shoulders, smirking as he bounces against the mattress. Lance grins back up at him, reaching up and pulling him forward by his belt loops. Keith climbs onto the mattress, situating himself between his legs and making quick work of pulling his shirt off, tugging Lance’s over his head in turn. 

They meet in the middle, chests pressing together as Lance greedily pushes his tongue into Keith’s mouth, fingers tangling in his hair again. Keith shamelessly grinds down onto his dick, steadily filling out in his boxers, and Lance groans.

“How are you still wearing pants,” he says against Keith’s mouth.

“I dunno,” Keith replies breathlessly. “Some idiot hasn’t taken them off yet.” Lance pulls back at that, pouting dramatically, but Keith just laughs, leaning back in to bite at his lower lip.

“Okay, baby, turn over.” Lance says, hands on Keith’s hips shifting them off of his lap. Keith complies easily─Lance may work out with him, but they both know he doesn’t have a chance at manhandling Keith when most of his weight is muscle. He lifts his hips so Lance can tug his jeans down past his ass, and lets him roll Keith over onto his stomach, pulling them off the rest of the way.

“What did me turning over accomplish?” Keith asks, looking back at him over his shoulder. Lance hums in consideration, indulgently palming Keith’s ass. 

“Mm, nothing.” He admits. “The view’s nice, though.” He says, and his grip on Keith’s hips goes tight, yanking him up onto his knees so his ass is in the air, face pressed against the mattress.

“Subtle.” Keith mumbles into the sheets. Lance must hear him anyway, because he gets a sharp smack to the fat of his ass for his trouble, yelping in surprise at the sensation. “Lance!” He gasps out, fingers curling into the sheets. Lance just hums, annoyingly self-satisfied in that way that still somehow has heat pooling in Keith’s gut, and his hips press up against Keith’s ass, suddenly-bare cock slotting right between his folds where wetness has made his boxers stick to them.

“How do you want it?” Lance murmurs, leaning over him. Keith can feel the heat of his body pressed up along his back, caging him in.

“Hhn─want you in my ass,” he pants, forehead pressed to the bed.

“Can-do, handsome.” Lance says. “Ok if I still touch you here? Or hands off?” He asks, sliding a hand down Keith’s happy trail in a bare suggestion of touching his front. Keith nods, lifting a hand to guide Lance down further, his fingers finding Keith’s cock blood-flushed and sensitive. 

“S’okay.” He says, tossing his hair out of his face to look at Lance over his shoulder. “Want you to _wreck_ me.” He says, voice hardening into something more familiarly dominant. Lance growls, rolling his hips harder into Keith’s.

“Oh, you don’t have to ask, baby.” He says smoothly, then he’s pulling Keith’s already-soaked boxers down, helping him lift his legs up to toss them to the side. 

Lance moves his hips back, ignoring Keith’s whine at the loss of friction and spreading his asscheeks, thumbing over Keith’s hole. Keith can feel it wink open at the attention, slick with the wetness that had dripped down from his pussy earlier. 

Then Lance’s hands pull away, and Keith can’t help but whine. Lance just laughs, accompanied by the faint noise of him fumbling in his side drawer for something, and then Keith hears a bottlecap click open. One of Lance’s hands settles back on his ass, holding him open, and then one lube-slick finger is pushing into his hole.

Keith arches against the bed, breath hitching, and Lance squeezes his hip in silent reassurance. Slowly, he starts to pump his finger in and out, curling it against Keith’s walls. His hand absently pets at the side of Keith’s ass, encouraging him to relax. Keith feels boneless when another finger presses in, melting down into the mattress as Lance scissors his fingers apart. Lance’s other hand moves closer as he stretches Keith, thumb tracing his rim where it swallows each thrust of his fingers.

“There you go, honey. So perfect for me,” he coaxes, slowly pushing in a third finger on the next thrust in. He curls them expertly, pressing against his g-spot through the walls of his ass, and even though the sensation is dulled, Keith can’t help but moan.

“Lance, c’mon,” he pants, pushing back against his fingers as much as he can. “Need you in me already.” Lance gives another sharp thrust, scissoring his fingers to test the limits of Keith’s rim, and then he’s pulling back, leaving his hole empty and gaping. Keith pushes his ass up higher, spreading his legs a bit more so he can brace his knees against the bed better.

There’s the familiar crinkling of a condom being unwrapped behind him, and Keith bites back an impatient whine. After a moment, he feels the press of his cockhead against his open hole, but then...Lance just. Doesn’t push in. Instead, like the teasing jerk he is, he grinds his dick between Keith’s cheeks, sliding right up against the cleft of his ass. The head catches on his still-open hole with each roll of Lance’s hips, but he just ignores it, humping his hips against Keith’s ass without giving either of them what they really want.

“Lance.” Keith growls, seconds away from just switching their positions and riding Lance into the mattress. He doesn’t have to turn around to know that there’s a smug smile on his boyfriend’s face. The head of his dick comes back to press against Keith’s hole, pressing in just enough to tease the tip against his rim, let Keith feel that burn just a _little_ before he pulls back.

“What’s the magic word?” Lance sing-songs, and Keith muffles a frustrated scream into the pillow. 

“Hurry _up,”_ he bites out, trying to press his hips back to get more of that dick in him. Lance clicks his tongue, and the tip pulls back out with a slick _pop,_ his shaft settling back between Keith’s cheeks.

“Nice try, but not quite right.” He teases. 

“I am _not_ going to beg you to fuck me.” Keith huffs. Lance gives a considering hum.

“Hm. Too bad,” he says, and suddenly he’s pulling back completely, his hands falling away from Keith’s hips. Keith starts, head jerking up and hands scrambling to pull Lance back against him.

“Wait, nonono, _please─”_ As soon as the word leaves his mouth, Lance’s hand is between his shoulder blades, roughly pushing him back down into the bed, and it feels like Keith has barely taken a breath before Lance’s cock is finally, _finally_ pushing into him. 

He doesn’t bother taking it slow, bottoming out quickly so his balls are snug against Keith’s pussy. The burn is almost pleasant, taking a backseat to the unrelenting pleasure of Lance’s thick cock splitting him open and lighting every nerve ablaze. 

“Lance─!” Keith gasps, grabbing desperately at the sheets in an attempt to ground himself.

“Good boy,” Lance breathes, clearly not unaffected either by the way his voice comes out shaky. “See what happens when you say please?”

He starts thrusting before Keith can even attempt a response, hips working fluidly to set a steady pace. It starts as shallow rocks in and out, pulling out a few inches at a time, but as Keith adjusts to it, his hole relaxing more around the thrusts, Lance ups the ante. Soon, Keith is taking half his dick on each thrust in, Lance’s balls slapping against his pussy. He squirms at the hint of stimulation, aware of the emptiness at his front even as his ass clutches at Lance’s dick.

“This what you wanted?” Lance pants, thrusting a little harder. “To be─ _ah_ ─stuffed full of cock? For me to ruin your tight little ass for anyone else?”

 _“Yes,”_ Keith groans, shameless as he ruts back against him. Lance leans over him, pressing his chest to Keith’s back, and the shift in position has him hitting an angle that makes Keith squirm underneath him. 

“God, you’re just sucking me in,” Lance moans, his breath hot against Keith’s ear. 

“Want it deep,” Keith replies, and _god_ does Lance deliver. His hands grip Keith’s hips so hard it’ll probably bruise, pulling him flush against Lance’s hips. He nudges Keith’s thighs apart further, knees sliding open on the sheets so Lance can ride him harder, deeper, grinding into him at the end of his thrusts and making Keith whimper.

Keith buries his moans into the pillow, because it’s frankly humiliating how vocal this has him. He’s gasping out with every thrust, hyper-sensitive to how Lance’s cock gets in so deep he can feel it in his stomach, pushing right up against the spots that have his whole body going tense. Maybe it’s because of how new the sensation is─they barely ever do anal, and even if Keith is no stranger to fingering himself there, it’s different when it’s Lance’s dick, thick and hot and _throbbing,_ carving out a place for itself in his body.

Abruptly, Lance grabs a handful of Keith’s hair, pulling his head back. Keith gasps, his ass going vice-tight around Lance, and his fingers tighten, nails scratching along Keith’s scalp. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” He grunts, burying himself deep and rolling his hips in a filthy grind, making Keith gasp into the pillows. “Let me hear exactly how good I make you feel, Keith.”

“Fuck,” Keith manages breathlessly, moaning as the head of Lance’s cock presses into a spot that has electricity racing up his spine. His rim must be red and puffy by now, gulping around that cock as Lance long-strokes him, pulling out to the tip before pushing back in and fucking the breath out from his lungs.

“Tell me how it feels,” Lance says, his voice coming out almost like he’s begging for it, and god, how is Keith supposed to say no to that?

“It’s─god, you fuck me so good.” Keith breathes. “Rearranging my fucking guts─ _uh_ ─no one else can fuck me like this, baby, only you, only your cock,” he babbles, pushing back against each thrust as best he can while Lance’s weight is pressing him down against the bed.

“Yeah. _Fuck_ yeah,” Lance pants, rewarding him with a deep grind that Keith feels in his fucking throat. He lets go of Keith’s hair, moving both hands back to his waist and pulling his ass up higher, shifting the angle so Lance can really pound his hips down into Keith. “Hnh, c’mon, let it out. You wanted it, sweetheart, so lemme hear you take it.” 

“Hah, aah, ah, hmn─” Keith gasps, little moans punched out with each push of Lance’s cock. “Fuck, _fuck, I’m─”_ He manages, and then his mouth drops open, ass going vise-tight around Lance’s dick as he cums. 

He can feel his pussy clenching around nothing, cock twitching, and Lance just fucks him through it. He pounds Keith into the fucking mattress as he shivers through the aftershocks, and Keith just drools into the sheets and _takes it,_ letting him use his loose, open hole. 

Lance’s pace starts to slow down, switching to long, rough strokes that make Keith feel the full length of what he’s taking before Lance slams back in to the hilt, milking another orgasm out of Keith as he shudders underneath him. It crashes into him on the tail end of his last one, shuddering through his whole body. He can’t even tell if he stopped coming before he’s clenching down again, nerves raw.

“There you go,” he coaxes, voice soothing as he pushes Keith into his third orgasm of the night. “Just like that. Come on my cock, sweetheart, show me how much you love it.” 

Keith doesn’t even have the words to respond─he just manages a strangled groan as Lance grinds in deep, moaning loudly as he fills the condom, hips hitching forward into Keith’s ass like he can get any further inside him than he already is. Keith can feel Lance’s cock throbbing against his rim, and somehow that’s what pushes him into overstimulation. Lance slumps down onto Keith, groaning into his shoulder as he rides out the rest of his orgasm.

They lay there together for a long moment, both catching their breath, before Lance slowly pulls out and moves to lay down on the bed next to Keith instead of on top of him. Keith still feels boneless, and as he comes back to himself he hears the snap of Lance pulling off the condom. The mattress shifts slightly as he leans over to toss it in the trash, dipping again under his weight when he lays back down.

“Holy shit,” Keith breathes out once he’s come down from the high, rolling onto his side. Lance reaches a hand out, tucking Keith’s hair behind his ear where it’d fallen over his face.

“Was that alright?” He asks, suddenly nervous in contrast to the confidence and filth he’d been spouting a minute before. “I didn’t really mean to go that hard.” 

“Was that _alright?”_ Keith parrots back in disbelief. “Lance, I came three times tonight.” Lance flushes quickly, making a cute, flustered sound.

“Well─!” He starts, gesturing vaguely. “Still! Some of the stuff I said was, like, a _lot,_ so sorry if any of it made you feel weird.” 

“Lance,” Keith sighs, smiling. “It wasn’t too much. I thought it was really hot, actually. ” He mumbles the last part slightly, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. Lance fucking _preens_ at it, though, a confident smile making its way back onto his face.

“I _did_ promise to wreck you.” He points out. Keith gives him a crooked grin.

“Well, you definitely delivered.” He stretches slightly, cracking his back. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to sit down for a solid week.” Lance gives a sympathetic wince.

“You okay?” He asks, concern creeping back into his tone. Keith nods.

“Mmhm. Worth it.” He hums. Lance runs a hand back through Keith’s hair, absently scratching at his scalp, and Keith leans into it, sighing contentedly at the attention.

“Wanna take a bath or something? I think I still have some of that muscle relaxer,” Lance offers. Keith pauses, considering it for a moment.

“Maybe later? I don’t really wanna get up right now.” He says. Lance clicks his tongue.

“Lazy,” he teases. “We should probably clean up in a bit, though.”

“Mm, later.” Keith repeats, tucking his head against Lance’s chest. He can feel the vibration of Lance’s answering chuckle in his chest, pressed up against his ear.

“Okay,” he says. “Later.”


End file.
